Adrenaline
Adrenaline (C9H13O3N), also known as epinephrine, was a hormone and neurotransmitter with powerful effects on the sympathetic nervous system. It was generated in the adrenal glands. As a drug, it was used to treat radiation poisoning. Although by 2267 it had been replaced in clinical use by hyronalin, an adrenaline serum was found to be effective in the treatment of an unknown radiation left over by particles originating from a comet that passed near Gamma Hydra IV. The radiation had caused an hyperacceleration of the aging process. ( ) In 2154, Doctor Phlox found that Kelby was suffering from dangerously high levels of adrenaline, brought on by pheromones from Orion slave girls. ( ) In 2267, Leonard McCoy compared the growing imbalance of body functions within Spock to huge amounts of adrenaline constantly being pumped into the Human bloodstream. ( ) Later that year, during the 's visit to Gamma Hydra IV to check up on its colonists, it was discovered that they had all died of hyperaccelerated aging. Ensign Pavel Chekov discovered a dead body and it had stricken him with terror, causing adrenaline to be released into his system. The adrenaline protected him from the radiation sickness. McCoy realized the adrenaline connection, and Spock and Dr. Janet Wallace synthesized an adrenaline hypo shot for the rest of the radiation-poisoned crew members. ( ) In 2285, Nyota Uhura asked "Mr. Adventure" at phaser point if his adrenaline were going, just prior to shutting him in a closet. ( ) In 2364, Natasha Yar discouraged Worf from trying to talk Korris into surrendering as he (Korris) was running on adrenaline. ( ) In 2367, Doctor Beverly Crusher was trapped in a warp bubble in which her own thoughts created her reality. As crew members of the began disappearing around her, she performed a medical exam on herself. The only abnormality she found was an elevation of adrenaline, but she considered this understandable, given her situation. ( ) Later that year, Crusher found that Deanna Troi's adrenaline by-products were higher than baseline after she had had a sudden fright in her quarters. ( ) In 2372, Kira Nerys described being a terrorist as "living on hate and adrenaline." ( ) Soon after, Smiley said he’d get to know the in battle by commenting "a little on-the-job training would get the adrenaline pumping." ( ) In 2373, Lieutenant Tuvok's adrenaline level rose by 113% when he first experienced an event that was thought to be a repressed memory but was actually caused by a memory virus. ( ) That same year, Michael Eddington commented that an encounter with Jem'Hadar warships in the Badlands had "got the adrenaline pumping." ( ) In 2374, The Doctor found that Seven of Nine's adrenaline levels were slightly elevated, which was consistent with her state of heightened tension. ( ) Later that year, Julian Bashir was concerned that as Molly O'Brien's body was flooded with adrenaline, confinement in a holding cell might send her into shock. ( ) In 2375, Ezri Dax recalled the adrenaline surges that Torias Dax, Curzon Dax, and Jadzia Dax had experienced when they went into battle. ( ) In 2377, after The Doctor's program had been downloaded into Seven's cybernetic matrix, he experienced the sensation of a surge of adrenaline through her veins. ( ) In 2379, Dr. Crusher found that Deanna Troi's adrenaline levels were slightly elevated after a telepathic attack by the Reman Reman Viceroy. ( ) , Geordi La Forge told Wesley Crusher that the Starfleet Academy entrance exam would keep his adrenaline going.http://www.st-minutiae.com/resources/scripts/119.txt}} External link * cs:Adrenalin de:Adrenalin Category:Biochemical compounds Category:Drugs